Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a battery and a spare tire for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a battery and a spare tire, in which the battery and the spare tire are mounted to be completely separated from each other, and as a result, a load applied to the spare tire is not transmitted to the battery, and it is possible to restrict a position in a left and right direction of the battery when the battery is inserted.
Description of Related Art
In general, to prepare for a situation in which a tire is punctured or damaged due to an unexpected accident when a vehicle travels, and thus the vehicle cannot continue to travel any more, an extra spare tire, which may replace the damaged tire, is provided in the vehicle. The spare tire is typically stored in a separate accommodating compartment formed in a trunk room of the vehicle.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a typical structure for mounting a spare tire and a battery in the related art has a structure in which a spare tire 3 and a battery 2 are disposed in a left and right direction on a rear floor 1 disposed at the rear side of the vehicle. In this case, the spare tire 3 is coupled to the rear floor 1 by means of a tire bolt 3a, the battery 2 is coupled to the rear floor 1 by means of a battery bracket 2a, and the spare tire 3 and the battery 2 are disposed between a pair of side members 4. However, in the case of the structure for mounting a battery and a spare tire in the related art, because the battery 2 is placed by a machine at an inaccurate position without a separate position restriction during a process of mounting the battery 2, the battery 2 needs to be moved forward or rightward by a worker, and in this process, there are problems in that the number of working processes and assembling time are increased.
A mounting structure in which the battery 2 and the spare tire 3 are installed in an up and down direction as illustrated in FIG. 2 in order to solve the above problem has an advantage in that the battery 2 and the spare tire 3 may be disposed regardless of a span, but has a drawback in that it is still difficult to restrict a position of the battery 2, and thus the battery needs to be moved directly by the worker. In the case of the structure in which the battery 2 and the spare tire 3 are mounted in the up and down direction, the battery 2 is fixed by the battery bracket 2a and the spare tire 3 is fixed to the battery bracket 2a by means of the tire bolt 3a as illustrated in FIG. 2, but there is a problem in that this structure increases a likelihood that the battery will be separated at the time of a rear-end collision of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.